por que ella era un puente
by lukenoa31
Summary: Y ella lo vio, vio a sasuke y vio a naruto y ella sonreía, como cuando eran niños, como cuando su mundo era perfecto, ella sostenía sus manos desde el centro, por que ella era el puente que unía aquellos polos tan opuestos, un puente con grietas, frágil y débil que algún día caería por su propio peso.


Hola chicos, este no es AU pero tampoco sigue la historia original o tal vez si, es como que pasaría si esto o lo otro sucediera algo que salió de inesperado, espero que les guste y logre entretenerlos un rato, ya que últimamente, sin desmeritar, pero hablando en serio han salido fics realmente decepcionantes.

No siendo mas espero que les agrade

* * *

PORQUE ELLA ERA UN PUENTE

-Tsk-….escupió un poco de sangre cerrando los ojos fuertemente para apaciguar el absurdo dolor.

-vamos sakurita, no creerás que esto ya es el final- sonrió con sorna mientras pateaba el frágil abdomen de la pelirosa.

La chica se removió de sufrimiento al chocar contra un árbol cercano, pero no se paro, el dolor no lo permitía, era imposible

-entonces, hablaras o seguirás manteniendo escondido a ese estúpido traidor- hablo el pelinegro mientras ponía suavemente un pie encima de la sangrienta pierna de la chica.

-púdrete maldito imbécil- gruño la pelirosa escupiéndole de lleno en la cara, los restos de sangre.

El pelinegro solo la observo con odio antes de pisar con fuerza la pierna de la pelirosa partiéndola al instante.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh h!- grito fuertemente la chica mientras observaba su pierna totalmente destruida. –ah ah ah maldito- chillo tratando inútilmente de regular su respiración.

-eras tan bonita sakura-chan- comento como quien no quiere la cosa el chico, mientras tomaba fuertemente el rostro desfigurado y con ojos tan característicos, verde….esperanza.

-el amor definitivamente nos hace hacer locuras por personas que no lo merecen; yo soy el vivo ejemplo- susurro lo ultimo rememorando sus días de infancia en las que habría dado la vida por su castaña.

Conto hasta diez mentalmente y su respiración se regulo un poco, mas sus latidos seguían desbocados observando los oscuros ojos que la observaban con falsa lastima, moriría, era inminente lo sabia, pero no creía que todo iba a ser tan doloroso, esperaba que fuera rápido que ni siquiera lo sentiría.

-definitivamente lo sentirás, y te arrepentirás de pretender engañarme- tomo entre sus manos las blanquecinas y huesudas manos de la chica, forcejeando muy poco debido al agotamiento de esta y su poca fuerza.

-vamos sakura, no te duermas- murmuro mientras con una kunai le presionaba la falange del dedo índice –¿donde esta sasuke-kun?-

-¡no lo se, se lo juro!- lloriqueo la chica mientras intentaba mantenerse creíble.

-o, respuesta equivocada- dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras lentamente presionaba aun mas el kunai llegando casi a la mitad del dedo.

La pelirrosa se removió de dolor intentando alejar la mano herida de aquel aberrante ser, cosa que no servía ya que él mantenía inmóvil el brazo de la chica.

-neee te quieres quedar con el dedo sakura-chan, entonces dime, donde esta naruto-kun, tal vez esta pregunta si la sepas-

-¡no por favor, no lo se, el esta en la guerra, nosotros nos separamos!- vocifero la chica mientras gruesas lagrimas escurrían de su rostro- por favor, no-

-ahh sakura-chan, eres tan poco colaboradora- lamento el chico sacando de un solo tirón la falange; y el grito no se hizo esperar.

Se levanto aburrido y observo como la chica trataba inútilmente de detener la sangre que fluía excesiva de su dedo, utilizaba un pedazo de camisa sin pensar en mancharla, toda su ropa estaba llena de sangre.

Ella lo había prometido, ella no diría nada, no seria una carga nuevamente, a pesar de que no los había ayudado como ellos a ella, ella no seria la causante de sus muertes, ella no seria la causante de la perdición de la guerra, por que ellos, ellos eran la salvación y ella, ella solo era un puente.

_-Mph sakura me reuniré con ustedes en el punto acordado, a las 1600 horas, naruto esta avisado y será fundamental para la emboscada final que se esta preparando en contra de akatsuki- dijo el pelinegro que la observaba serio._

_-si sasuke-kun- dijo con un brillo en los ojos la pelirosa._

_El pelinegro sonrio de lado antes de advertir serio-y recuerda, nadie se puede enterar que estoy colaborando con konoha y mucho menos mi ubicación exacta, esa es mi condición para colaborar en esta guerra estúpid-._

_Llevaban viéndose desde el comienzo de la guerra, en la que ella servía de paloma mensajera entre konoha y el ultimo sobreviviente del clan, debido a su confiabilidad y cercanía con la hokague y sasuke había sido elegida para este trabajo ultra secreto, del que ni siquiera tenían conocimiento los ancianos del consejo ; pero algo que había sido desde el principio algo meramente profesional y de conveniencias, había servido para que los lazos entre los dos se afianzaran y algo definitivamente extraño surgiera._

_-sasuke-kun yo…- la pelirosa no pudo continuar ya que observo incrédula como el chico pasaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y sentía como desanudaba su banda y la reacomodaba en su frente_

_-prométeme que no te dejaras matar- susurro el chico apoyando su desnuda frente en el metal frio que cubría la de la pelirosa_

Parece que seria la primera y más importante promesa que no cumpliría

-y por qué lo proteges tanto, es por que sasuke te ha tocado aquí- dijo el pelinegro mientras repasaba con la palma de la mano su seno derecho. –o acaso fue naruto-kun el que lo hizo- sonrió con inocente.

Sakura se removio incomoda con el inexistente roce y se pego mas si es posible al viejo árbol astillándose la espalda.

-vamos sakura, si es por eso, yo lo puedo hacer mejor- susurro ahora recorriendo un poco sus muslos.

-¡alejate de mi por favor! Mátame, pero eso no- grito con horror al pensar lo próximo que le podría hacer ese demente.

-ya te lo dije sakura, seria demasiado sencillo- dijo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza –y a sasuke no le gustan las cosas sencillas.

Toco con suavidad el hombro de la chica mientras con la otra mano tocaba sus muslos –así que, morirás por ellos- afirmo mientras apretaba fuertemente su clavícula partiéndola en el acto.

-Es una lastima habrías sido una excelente ninja- se lamento serio

Sus ojos se nublaron síntomas de que el fin estaba cerca, pero a pesar de todo no estaba triste, y tampoco feliz, en ese momento se encontraba en un limbo de sentimientos, observando sus oscuros ojos muy parecidos pero tan diferentes a su descendiente; mientras que el pelinegro sostenía una katana muy cerca a su corazón.

-parece que será el fin sakura-chan, tal vez en otra vida yo hubiera sido tu maestro-murmuro antes de atravesarle la katana hasta clavarla en el árbol.

Y ella lo vio, vio a sasuke y vio a naruto y ella sonreía, como cuando eran niños, como cuando su mundo era perfecto, y ella sostenía sus manos desde el centro, por que ella era el puente que unía aquellos polos tan opuestos, un puente con grietas, frágil y débil que algún día caería por su propio peso.

* * *

o.0 ame el final hehehe, bueno pues nada si les gusto tal vez pueda hacer un segundo capitulo en el que salga sasuke y naruto, como continuación, asi que me encantaría que me lo dijeran en los review….no siendo mas, muchas gracias por leer mi fic


End file.
